1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for transferring signals and power, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors and IEEE 1394 connectors, are soldered to a motherboard. Openings are defined in a panel of a computer enclosure to expose the connectors for connection with peripheral devices.
A typical connector mounting method is to directly screw the connector to the panel of the computer enclosure. However, manual pre-alignment with several different screw holes defined in the connector assembly, the mating connector, and the panel causes the installment of the connector to be inconvenient and time-consuming. Another mounting method is to rivet a connector on a panel of a computer enclosure. The connector forms a plurality of rivets. The panel defines a plurality of holes corresponding to the plurality of rivets. The rivets of the connector extend through the holes of the panel, and are riveted to the panel to secure the connector to the panel. However, when the connector needs to be disassembled from the computer enclosure, the rivets of the connector should be destroyed and the connector can't be used again.